Vesna
Virus.DOS.Vesna or Vesna is a virus that runs on MS-DOS. This virus has 8 variants: *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1606' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1614' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1676' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1700' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1751' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1776' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1833' Details Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000 This virus version has 2 variants: *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000.a' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000.b' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000.c' Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000.a Vesna.1000.a is a benign non-memory resident parasitic virus. It searches for COM files, then writes itself to the end of the file. It runs itself with a video "noise". On Friday the 13th, it displays: Friday 13th ? Friday 13th ... Friday 13th ! Good bye ! This virus contains the text strings: AIDS My name is GARRY Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000.b Vesna.1000.b is a benign non-memory resident parasitic virus. It searches for COM files, then writes itself to the end of the file. It on the 22nd of June, this virus searches for EXE files and corrupts them. This virus contains the text strings: *TULA* *KILLER* Virus.DOS.Vesna.1000.c Unknown Virus.DOS.Vesna.1606 Vesna.1606 is an encoded, non-resident virus, which searches for .com, .--- and .exe files, and writes itself to the end of these files. It does not infect files named "drwetbmsmvavaiscadutanatsdncvcdnwiioibvi" The virus contains the following lines of text: ÷ÅÓÎÁ ÐÒÉÛÌÁ! Unpress key TURBO to continue... Format drive c: completed PRESS RESET TO CONTINUE ðÏÒÁ ÐÉÔØ ËÏÆÅ! úÄÅÓØ ÂÙÌ éÇÏÒØ ä. VESNA © 1994,96 -=* Uni Tula *=- It will intermittently display one of the lines of text above, causing the system to freeze. Virus.DOS.Vesna.1614 This virus has 2 variants: *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1614.a' *'Virus.DOS.Vesna.1614.b' Virus.DOS.Vesna.1614.a Vesna.1614 is a benign non-memory resident parasitic virus. It searches for *.COM, *.EXE, CH*.* and *. files, then writes itself to the end of the file. This virus checks the file name, and does not infect the files with the names from the string (two bytes per name - VS*.*, DR*.*, and so on): drwetbmsmvavaiscadutanatsdncvcdnwiioibvi This is the encrypted virus. It displays the messages: éÑßá "_¿_+á! Unpress key TURBO to continue... Format drive c: completed PRESS RESET TO CONTINUE Å"_á "¿__ -"_Ñ! çñÑß_ í_+ êú"__ ä. æ+___, __... _Tóá-... "Ñ_Ññá_ "_¿óÑ_ éÑñÑÑÑó"_ ï"_¿ßÑ! VESNA © 1994,96 -=* Uni Tula *=- Virus.DOS.Vesna.1614.b Unknown Virus.DOS.Vesna.1676 Unknown Virus.DOS.Vesna.1700 Vesna.1700 is a benign non-memory resident parasitic virus. It searches for *.COM, *.EXE, CH*.* and *. files, then writes itself to the end of the file. This virus checks the file name, and does not infect the files with the names from the string (two bytes per name - VS*.*, DR*.*, and so on): vsdrmswechaiioadscibutvranclavdowiatsdwsidvi In March, the virus displays a message, waits for a keystroke, and then reboots the computer: Bad command or file name DOS not support! You have virus! Press any key to reboot... This virus also contains encrypted text strings: *.exe *.com ch*.* *. TULA c:\command.com Virus.DOS.Vesna.1751 Unknown Virus.DOS.Vesna.1776 Unknown Virus.DOS.Vesna.1833 Vesna.1833 is a benign non-memory resident parasitic virus. It searches for *.COM, *.EXE, CH*.* and *. files, then writes itself to the end of the file. On the 28th of November, this virus displays: TYPE "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARRY" ! On Friday the 13th, it displays the following messages: Friday 13th ! You have virus ! My name is GARRY ... I fuck your PC ! Media Category:Virus Category:DOS Category:DOS virus Category:Encrypted virus Category:Assembly